The Hybridoma Core is a 12 year old facility that has produced over 350 monoclonal antibodies. During the past Diabetes Center funding cycle, the Core produced antibodies for 16 Center investigators, performed 54 immunizations and provided storage and ascites production services over 150 times. Specialized services added during the present funding cycle included in vitro immunizations and production of human monoclonal antibodies to satisfy the unique requirements of Center investigators. Goals for the Hybridoma Core in the next funding cycle involve providing more complete and technically advanced services for the Center. This includes integrating almost all of the steps in making monoclonal antibodies into the laboratory facility. It includes development of immunogens, support for screening immunoassays for hybridoma supernatants, subcloning, cryopreservation and ascites production. In addition, technical advancements should allow more efficient development of human monoclonal antibodies. Educational and technical support will be increased to provide greater access to the Core by investigators not skilled in immunologic techniques. Developmental projects are also being undertaken to advance the laboratory's expertise. Studies involving molecular techniques to alter the isotype of monoclonal antibodies have already been initiated. Further work in recombinant antibodies will be done, although this type of service will not be offered until the technology makes its performance more feasible. Alternative techniques, such as the production of monoclonal antibodies in chickens, will be supported as demonstration projects until they justify inclusion into the Core's services. An expert Advisory Committee will aid in decisions concerning the utility of these techniques. Through these initiatives the Hybridoma Core will remain on the cutting edge of antibody technology and provide excellent service, and training and consultation for Diabetes Center investigators.